James Graham's The Aristoheroes Part 10.
Here is part ten of James Graham's The Aristoheroes. Cast *Thomas O'Malley - Jaune Tom (from Gay Purree) *Duchess - Mewsette (from Gay Purree) *Marie - Tanya (from An American Tail) *Berlioz - Robespierre (from Gay Purree) *Toulouse - Piglet (from Winnie the Pooh) *Roquefort - Brain (from Inspector Gadget) *Edgar - Hooded Claw (with his Brothers as an Extra) (from The Perils of Penelope Pitstop) *Madame - Granny (from Looney Tunes) *Georges - Grandpa Lou (from Rugrats) *Napoleon - Scooby Doo (from Scooby Doo) *Lafayette - Scrappy Doo (from Scooby Doo) *Scat Cat - Mr. Blik (from Catscratch) *Peppo - Waffles (from Catscratch) *Hit Cat - Gordon Quid (from Catscratch) *Billy Boss - Shnookums (from Shnookums and Meat) *Shun Gon - Butch (from Tom and Jerry) *Abigail - Mary Test (from Johnny Test) *Amelia - Susan Test (from Johnny Test) *Uncle Waldo - Fat Dog (from Fat Dog Mendoza) *Milkman - Dick Dastardly (with Muttley as an Extra) (from Wacky Races and Dastardly and Muttley) *Frou-Frou - Flaky (from Happy Tree Friends) Transcript *Piglet: That was the best party ever! *Robespierre: Let's get to sleep. *Tanya Mousekewitz: I agree with you. *Mewsette: Happy dreams, my loves. (joins Jaune Tom on the roof) *Jaune Tom: I'll bet they're on that magic carpet right now. *Mewsette: They could hardly keep their eyes open. Ah. Such an exciting day. *Jaune Tom: It sure was. And what a finale. *Mewsette: Beast, your friends are really delightful. I just love them. *Jaune Tom: Well, they're kinda rough, you know, around the edges, but if you're ever in a ham, wham, they're right there. *Mewsette: And wham, when we needed you, you were right there. *Jaune Tom: That was just a lucky break for me, baby. *Mewsette: Oh, thank you so much for offering us your home. Oh, I mean your pad. It's very nice. *Jaune Tom: Well now, wait a minute. You know, this is the low-rent district, remember? *Mewsette: No, no, no, I like it, well, uh-- well, all it needs is a little tidying up and, well, maybe a little feminine touch. *Jaune Tom: Well, if you're applying for the job, well-- *Tanya Mousekewitz: Oh, goody. Mother's going to work for mister Beast. *Jaune Tom: Boy, your eyes are like sapphires. Gee. Huh. That's pretty corny, though, huh? *Mewsette: No, not at all. Any woman would like it. Oh, I, I mean, even little Tanya. *Jaune Tom: Yeah. All those little kids, Mewsette. I love 'em. *Mewsette: And they are very fond of you. *Piglet: Yeah! *Tanya Mousekewitz: Shh! *Jaune Tom: You know, they need-- well, you know, a sort-- well a sort of a-- well, a father around. *Mewsette: Oh, Jaune Tom, Jaune Tom, that would be wonderful. Oh, darling, if, if only I could. *Jaune Tom: But why can't you? *Mewsette: Because of Granny. I-- I could never leave her. *Jaune Tom: But-- but Granny is-- well, she's just another human. You're just her house pets. *Mewsette: Oh no, no, we mean far more to her than that. Oh, sorry my dear. We just have to go home tomorrow. *Jaune Tom: Yeah. Well.. I guess you know best. And I'm gonna miss you, baby. Huh, and those kids. Gee, I'm gonna miss them too. *Piglet: Well, we almost had a father. *Robspierre: Yeah. Let's go back to bed. *Jaune Tom: Good night, Mewsette. *Mewsette: Good night, Jaune Tom. Category:James Graham Category:The Aristocats Movie Spoofs Category:The Aristocats Movie Spoof Category:The Aristocats Parts Category:James Graham's Transcripts